Carry On Follow That Camel
|running time = 100 minutes |catalogue number = VC3202 CC1170 |rating = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club VCI and Cinema Club|re-release date = }}Carry On Follow That Camel is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd October 1988, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 10th February 1992, and It got re-release by VCI and Cinema Club on 2nd October 1995. It contains the 1967 movie of "Follow That Camel'.' Description Cast * Phil Silvers as Sergeant Ernie Nocker * Jim Dale as Bertram Oliphant "Bo" West * Peter Butterworth as Simpson * Kenneth Williams as Commandant Burger * Charles Hawtrey as Captain Le Pice * Joan Sims as Zig-Zig * Angela Douglas as Lady Jane Ponsonby * Bernard Bresslaw as Sheikh Abdul Abulbul * Anita Harris as Corktip * John Bluthal as Corporal Clotski * Peter Gilmore as Captain Bagshaw * William Mervyn as Sir Cyril Ponsonby * Julian Holloway as Ticket collector * David Glover as Hotel manager * Larry Taylor as Riff * William Hurndell as Riff * Julian Orchard as Doctor * Vincent Ball as Ship's officer * Peter Jesson as Lawrence (uncredited) * Gertan Klauber as Spiv (uncredited) * Michael Nightingale as Nightingale (uncredited) * Richard Montez as Riff (uncredited) * Frank Singuineau as Riff (uncredited) * Simon Cain as Riff (uncredited) * Harold Kasket as Hotel gentleman (uncredited) * Edmund Pegge as Bowler (uncredited) * Carol Sloane as Harem girl (uncredited) * Gina Gianelli as Harem girl (uncredited) * Dominique Don as Harem girl (uncredited) * Anne Scott as Harem girl (uncredited) * Patsy Snell as Harem girl (uncredited) * Zorenah Osborne as Harem girl (uncredited) * Margot Maxine as Harem girl (uncredited) * Sally Douglas as Harem girl (uncredited) * Angie Grant as Harem girl (uncredited) * Gina Warwick as Harem girl (uncredited) * Karen Young as Harem girl (uncredited) * Helga Jones as Harem girl (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1988 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Follow That Camel (1967) Closing (Original 1988 release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Follow That Camel (1967) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1992 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Follow That Camel (1967) Closing (1992 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Follow That Camel (1967) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Follow That Camel (1967) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Follow That Camel (1967) * The End * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery Videos-VHS-Films-Bundle-Job-Lot-37- 57.jpg Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Carry On films Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:BBFC PG Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:Cinema Club Category:The Rank Organisation Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993